APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: Attempts of health and social care professionals to respond appropriately to the ever-increasing numbers of alcohol-related problems among women are handicapped by two important factors: 1) estimates of alcohol consumption based on self-report are notoriously inaccurate and 2) research into the possible use of biological markers to remedy the self-report inaccuracies has hardly been extensive. I will attempt to determine if levels of gamma-glutamyl transpeptidase (GGTP), levels of urinary dolichols, or the quantification of carbohydrate-deficient transferrin (CDT) can be used as indicators of chronic excessive alcohol consumption or to monitor compliance with alcohol abstinence programs, particularly among women of child-bearing age. Subjects (approximately 30 female alcoholics and 30 female controls) will participate in an interview regarding drinking behavior, complete the Michigan Alcoholism Screening Test (MAST), consent to the interview of a significant other for corroboration, and provide both a blood and urine sample for subsequent analysis for GGTP activity, urinary dolichol levels, and CDT amount. A correlational analysis will be run to examine the correlation between self-report and biochemical levels. As well, levels of GGTP, urinary dolichols, and CDT will be compared to the established norms for nondrinkers and the known range for heavy consumers of alcohol.